Hope Is Always There
by Blood-of-Innocence
Summary: Alice is an invalid, dying of an unknown disease. Kyou is a brilliant medical student who is assigned to her case. This is a story of tragedy and a sweet first love. Set to the plot of CLAMP's "Wish"
1. Default Chapter

Title : Hope Is Always There

By : BloodofInnocence

E-mail : 

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 1

Rating : PG-13

Category : Alice 19th

A/N: Here's my third fic. Yep, my SECONDere one…. Sigh. You would've thought that I would be sucked dry out of my plots, no?

This fic's plot is relatively simple: Alice-san is a delicate girl who is dying. She is noticed by one man: Wakamiya Kyou-sama. Wakamiya Kyou-sama is a wealthy medical student who thinks that he doesn't need anything……….

I've fit this story (somewhat) to that of the plot of the manga "Wish," by CLAMP. It's rockingly awesome, to those who hadn't read it. This is not what I call a crossover, everyone….I think.

Disclaimer : I do not own Alice 19th or Wish……….I wish I did, though. I _do_, however, own Alice-san's brother…….

Chapter 1: Wish

The raven-haired girl looked up at watched the sunlight stream through the delicate sakura blossoms that were common during this time of year. She sighed, her crystal blue eyes growing peaceful. Life seemed so beautifully simple…when, in reality, it was very, very complex…

"Alice-chan," said a voice. She turned to see a tall man dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase. Two uniformed nurses stood behind him. "Onii-chan," she said, her eyes lighting up. The light quickly died, however, as she realized something. "You're early. What is wrong?"

The man shook his head. "I just wanted to see you. You should head back inside. It's chilly today." Handing his briefcase over to one of the nurses, he walked forward towards the young woman. She held out her arms, and he lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his strong chest. The young woman looked up at the man and smiled, saying, "I'm happy you're here, Onii-chan."

"Aa." The man nodded his head. "I am, too." He walked towards the hospital with his imouto in his arms. He was painfully aware of the frail frame of his imouto, indicating the gravity of her illness. His mouth tightened, and his cool blue eyes lowered in pain. He knew that his Alice-chan didn't have much time before…

He didn't want to think about that.

"Kyou!" The shout came down the hall.

"Aa?" A brown-haired young man, clad in a long, white robe, looked around to see a fellow medical student running towards him. "Nani yo?" he asked.

"I was talking to one of the senior doctors working in the critical illness unit, and…bingo! I've got my hands on one of the most wealthy patients in that unit."

"Sotatsu…" said Kyou in a warning tone. Even though Yamagata Sotatsu was one of his best friends and classmate, he still could not figure out Sotatsu. Sotatsu was the class clown, and he, Kyou, was one of the top students, serious about his work. Yet, the two of them became friends.

"Her name's Seno Alice, and apparently…" Sotatsu trailed off, his happy demeanor darkening.

"What does she have?" asked Kyou. He caught himself, wondering why he was asking about a girl.

"The doctors don't know. They've never seen anything like this before," said Sotatsu. He began listing the patient's symptons off his fingers, "Weakness, anorexia, fatigue, coughing up of blood, fever, deficiency of respiration…"

"Sounds like tuberculosis," said Kyou. He looked over at Sotatsu. "Have these doctors looked into that?"

"Hai," said Sotatsu. "It isn't that. They're trying to figure out if it was hereditary or not."

"What room is she in?" asked Kyou.

"Oooh…is our Kyou interested in a girl?" asked a teasing voice. Kyou turned to see a classmate, Tachikawa Daiki. "That's a first. I thought that we would never see the day when Kyou would be interested in a _girl_." When Kyou looked at him, Daiki asked, "So…who is this girl? Where'd you meet her? Is she pretty? Is she our age?"

"Wakarinai," said Kyou. He looked over at Sotatsu. "Perhaps you should ask Sotatsu."

"Etoo…Seno Alice is eighteen years old, and she's been stuck in this hospital since she was fifteen. Before that, she had been here for about six years due to a heart condition."

"Sugoi…she's an invalid?" asked Daiki.

"Mm. Her brother, Seno Ryoku—"

"Nani? Seno Ryoku—as in the president of the company called Kage International?!" said Daiki.

"Kage International?" asked Kyou.

"Dude—are you, what, stupid? Kage International is the largest pharmaceutical company in Japan—no, in all of Asia!! They've just recently branched out to Europe, and they're currently dominant in European and Asian trade!" said Daiki.

"Ooh…I see." Kyou looked back at Sotatsu. "Where is she?" he asked.

"If I were you, I would look out the window," said Sotatsu, pointing to the window that showed the gardens behind the hospital. The three men looked out.

The only people out in the garden were two nurses and a tall man carrying a young girl in his arms. She, with long raven hair and blue eyes, looked like a tenshi. She was wearing a pale blue yukata, and was talking to the man.

"Oi…that's Seno Ryoku!" said Daiki.

"Honto ni?" Kyou's attention wasn't on the famous man. His attention was on the girl. She looked so sad and beautiful. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful girl was so sick. As he watched, the young girl smiled at the man, making him, in turn, smile back at her. For a moment, she didn't seem to have a mysterious disease taking her life away.

"Kirei, ne?" asked Sotatsu.

"Hai," said Kyou. He watched as they disappeared into the building. "She's in room 326A, if you want," offered Sotatsu. He looked down at Kyou's clipboard. "Oi…that's your assignment! No fair! No wonder the doctors seemed so evasive!" said Sotatsu.

"Aa." As he turned away from the window, Kyou's thoughts were full of the sad, sick girl.

As Ryoku settled his imouto on the bed, and pulled the covers over her, Alice caught his hand, saying, "Can you stay for a little while, Onii-chan?"

"Aa." Taking a nearby chair, he dragged over to her bedside. He held her hand, saying, "How do you feel?"

"Just a little bit tired. Nothing serious." Still, her face showed fatigue, and her coloring was pale. Not a good sign.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," said Ryoku, turning to find a surprisingly young doctor of about twenty-three years with a clipboard, stethoscope around his neck. "Seno-san?" the young man asked.

"Hai." Ryoku stood up. "And you are…?"

"Wakamiya Kyou." The two men shook hands. "I'll be your doctor for the next year."

"Aren't you the medical student who is working towards a Ph.D. in medicine?" asked Ryoku. When Kyou looked at him, Ryoku said, "I've heard talk about you in my office."

"I see. Hai, I am he. And I've heard talk about the wealthy president of Kage International."

Ryoku inclined his head. Kyou turned his attention to his patient. "Seno Alice-san?" he asked.

"Hai. Hajimemashite, Wakamiya-sensei."

"Hajimemashite." He looked at his clipboard, and asked, "Have you been receiving any blood tests to see your condition?"

"Hai…I've just had two today," said Alice. She looked at her doctor. It was startling to see such a young man as a doctor.

"Good. You've been taking aspirin and other medications to prevent pain, am I correct?"

"Hai."

"Okay." He made note of that, and walked over to place a cool hand against her forehead. "I would say…about a hundred degrees," he said. Taking out a thermometer out of the drawer, he slipped it into Alice's mouth. "I won't instruct you about having a thermometer in your mouth, since it's standard procedure." He waited for a few minutes, and took out the thermometer. "Hundred point six," he said. He looked at Alice with golden eyes under arched eyebrows. "Have you been taking a lot of liquids?"

She nodded.

"Good. I wouldn't make any adjustments right now, and I'll have to take a look at the blood samples to see if I should change anything," he said to Ryoku, who nodded in understanding. "Otherwise than that, this checkup is done." He turned to leave. Suddenly, Alice said, "Matte kudasai…"

"Aa?" Kyou looked around to see his patient looking at him with those blue eyes. "Please…can we talk?"

Kyou blinked.

"I don't have much people to talk with…" she said wistfully.

"All right." Turning back, he walked over and sat in the chair near Alice. He placed his clipboard on the table, giving his full attention to the ill girl.

"If you don't mind, I will slip out," said Ryoku, placing his full trust in the young medical student. He had sensed something trustworthy in this serious young man. This was the first time he had seen a person with medical experience was direct and focused in his work. The two were silent as the older man walked out of the room, heading toward the cafeteria for a cup of much-needed coffee.

"May I…ask you a few questions?" asked Alice. "I'd like to know about you."

"You may," said Kyou, inclining his head.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three years old."

"Do you have…any hobbies?"

"I would say…archery and reading." Alice blinked at the mention of the first hobby, but she didn't say anything. Even though archery was not a common hobby, it was still one, if it relaxed him. She asked, "Where are you from?"

"Okinawa."

"Okinawa…what's it like there?"

"In Okinawa…there are many acres of untouched forests, and there are lakes of the deepest blue. In the water, fish of all kinds swim to and fro, returning in the summer during the typhoons and going in the winter in search of food. The sky is almost always blue and clear of clouds, and sunshine is present almost everyday. The high hills are dotted with wildflowers and deer that roam the hills, eating the fertile grasses and the lack of human presence. But what's peaceful is the quiet beauty of the island. Without the cosmopolitan cities nearby, it's almost as if one was in Heaven, with quiet peace and the cool breeze of the summer."

"Kirei desu…" said Alice.

"Etoo…my family's summer home is there, and I go there frequently whenever I feel stressed."

"Your…family's summer home…?"

"Hai."

"Do you mean…that you're related to the Diet Head of the Liberal-Democratic Party….?"

"Eh….hai." Kyou felt faintly embarrassed. Even his father was known throughout Japan.

"Oh….he's quite acquainted with Onii-chan," said Alice.

"He is…? I wonder why Otou-san never mentioned it…" Kyou wondered aloud.

"Mm." The two fell into a companionable silence. Kyo said, "Your brother…he worries much over you."

"Honto ni?"

"Mm-hm…You can see it in his eyes," said Kyou.

"Hai…arigatou, Wakamiya-sensei."

"Kyou," said Kyou.

"Kyou-san," said Alice. Kyou nodded, and looked up when a nurse opened the door. "Wakamiya-sensei," said the nurse. "They need you in room 256B."

"Hai." Standing up, Kyou said, "Drink a lot of fluids, and rest as much as you can. You look tired."

"Hai."

Nodding, Kyou picked up his clipboard and walked towards the door, nodding at Ryoku as the older man walked in. He went out of the room and down the hall, heading towards his call.

"He seems to be a good man," said Ryoku, speaking of Kyou.

"Hai. Did you know that he's the son of the Wakamiya-san, the head of the Liberal-Democratic Party?"

"Honto ni?" asked Ryoku. When his imouto nodded, Ryoku looked back at the open door, thinking, 'He just might be good for Alice-chan…I hope.'


	2. Author's Note

10 October 2008

**10 October 2008**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone, this is BloodofInnocence. I'm sorry that I haven't communicated for such a long time, but due to health issues and the concern of my education I cannot update any longer.**

**But fear not! A good friend of mine, silentstar01, will be taking my fanfiction and (hopefully) finishing them for me. She has been helping me write my stories and encouraged me through personal trials. She also has been writing a lot of fanfiction (though had not put up on the internet), and she was the one who taught me how to write—my style is VERY similar, if not the same, as hers.**

**I hope that all of you who have faithfully reviewed will warmly welcome her in finishing my stories.**

**This is a very sad good-bye for me, for I have been warmed by your loyalty and your putting my stories under your favorites. I hope that you will do it for silentstar01, too.**

**Tears and Cheers,**

**BloodofInnocence**


	3. Author's Note II: A New Author!

**19 January 2009 Update**

Hello, I am silentstar01, the person who will (sometime) finish all the projects Blood_of_Innocence would have wanted to be finished. I am finally active at at this website: .net/u/1712911/ I hope that I will be able to live up to readers' standards.

After I start posting up updates, I will be erasing Blood_of_Innocence's stories from her account, and will be uploading on mine. Please be kind to consider that I am not Blood_of_Innocence, and my writing style may be different than what readers expect. (^^;;)

Thank you and I look forward to your comments!


End file.
